Leonardo Our Fearless Leader
by No Guns Only Roses
Summary: Raph, Mikey, and Donnie all get together to come up with the most wicked prank yet, and Leo is their unsuspecting target. Takes place during season 2, before "Follow the Leader." Heavily inspired by the movie "Scent of a Woman."


**So you readers are either very happy or very angry with how the election turned out. For those of you who are angry, how about a funny fic to lift your spirits? "GASP!" A light-hearted fic by No Guns Only Roses? This week is just full of surprises, isn't it? LOL**

 **This fic takes place during Season 2, before "Follow the Leader". I was heavily inspired by a very funny scene from the movie "Scent of a Woman," and I tried to do somewhat of a parody of it, TMNT-style. So enjoy!**

 **The pic that I've used for this fic was actually drawn by me, so that you'd get an idea of…oh, wait, I shouldn't do spoilers.**

 **Also, even though I said I wouldn't use foul language, there is one word in this fic that you may or may not consider to be a "bad" word.**

"Okay, so we're doing this?"

"Definitely, dude!"

"How can I refuse?"

"Great! Mikey, get every smelly thing that you can find."

"With pleasure, bro!"

"Donnie, make preparations for Operation: Bomb Surprise."

"On it, Raph."

"All right, let's get him."

* * *

Leo yawned as he walked into the kitchen, and to his surprise, Mikey wasn't there making breakfast. In fact, none of his brothers were present.

 _Maybe they've overslept?_ he thought to himself. He was about to go to their bedroom doors and knock, when he suddenly heard Raph's voice echo in the lair.

 _ **Leonardo is our fearless leader,**_

 _ **A turtle of honor, a flawless achiever.**_

Leo looked around him, but Raph was nowhere in sight. His brother continued to speak.

 _ **He can take down 50 Footbots with only one sword,**_

 _ **While doing tricks on his "Space Heroes" skateboard.**_

The leader searched the entire kitchen and living room, but he still couldn't find any of his brothers. He then remembered that Donnie had recently installed a new speaker system in the lair. He traced Raph's voice to the speakers on the walls.

Leo rolled his eyes and sighed exasperatedly. _Okay, what are the guys up to now? Probably another prank._

 _ **Gifted and diligent, no doubt the favorite son.**_

 _ **Yet he's also a party pooper and spoils the fun.**_

"Okay, guys!" Leo called out to his unseen brothers. "Enough fooling around! If we don't report to the dojo soon, Sensei will be…!"

 _ **How did Leonardo become our leader in blue?**_

 _ **Why does Splinter find favor in you-know-who?**_

 _ **Not because he's perfect, or top of his class.**_

 _ **He merely puckers his lips…**_

Leo suddenly felt a presence behind him and cautiously turned his head...

 _ **And kisses Splinter's ass!**_

A huge white balloon was floating towards him, and on it was a drawing of Leo…literally kissing Splinter on the butt.

Needless to say, Leo was _not_ amused. He walked back into the kitchen to get a pencil from out of a drawer. And the second he pierced that balloon with the pencil…

POP!

Leo's nose (or beak would be more accurate) immediately wrinkled and he found himself gagging. A putrid odor that he had never smelled before filled the air. This didn't even compare to Mikey's room or the burps he'd let out in his brothers' faces, especially Raph's.

This was definitely ten times worse.

Suddenly Raph, Donnie, and Mikey all ran out of the lab and laughed at Leo. Raph was holding a microphone while Mikey was taking pictures with his T-phone.

"This," Raph couldn't control his laughter, "this prank was just _gold_! Best one yet!"

"Dude, you should see your face!" Mikey giggled at Leo's shocked expression.

"And the stink bomb idea was brilliant!" Even Donnie was joining in on the laughter.

Leo glared at his brothers, but then smiled wickedly to himself, unbeknownst to them.

Oh, he was going to get his revenge, somehow, someday.

 **I know, this was a rather short fic. But oh well. So, what will be Leo's diabolical plan? That, I am leaving to your imagination, my dear readers. Hope I made you laugh. If not, at least I tried.**


End file.
